Seeing Red: An RvB Fanfic
by The Crimson Commando
Summary: Agent Colorado was someone who's seen it all - the fall of Freelancer, the Blood Gulch Adventures, the rise and fall of the Meta, and the war on Chorus, all with the help of his family's AI. Read on to follow him through the story of Red vs Blue. Starts off from Season 9. Updates will be whenever I don't feel like working on my other stories. Rated T for typical RvB stuff.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Blast door breached!" FILSS said in an even tone over the comms.

Colorado immediately turned around to shoot a Charon soldier in the head, the bullet dropping the corpse to the floor. Beside him, the Red and Blue simulation troopers also turned and laid down fire of their own.

"You two get in there! We'll hold them off!" Sarge shouted at Tucker and Epsilon.

Colorado and Talon watched the duo enter the room and the door closed behind them. Together, the former Freelancer and the AI opened fire, their DMR and magnum firing in tandem. While the crimson soldier used whatever cover he could, the similarly-colored AI took center-stage, any shots going through his holographic body.

He squeezed the trigger and another Charon soldier fell. This happened again and again. "How many men does he have on here?" Colorado asked, his voice clearly Midwestern.

"Uhh, I'd say enough," his AI said in the same voice. His hologram flickered as it was pelted by bullets.

In only a matter of minutes, the hallway ahead was full of troops. Everyone knew if they stayed here any longer, they would certainly be killed. "Fall back, men!" Sarge ordered, blasting his shotgun two more times before retreating himself.

Colorado was the last to dive into the room, tossing a grenade outside before the door closed.

"So yeah... that way's not looking like a good exit anymore," Grif said, getting his breath back.

Talon appeared above Colorado's shoulder, no longer life-size like he was a few seconds earlier. "Door's sealed. No way they can get through."

Simmons lifted his foot up as sparks leaped out from the bottom corner of said door. "We... may not have a few minutes."

"Unless they cut their way through," Talon quickly added in a dry tone.

All the soldiers moved away from the wall, waiting for the inevitable. As the sparks climbed higher, Sarge spoke up. "Well boys, you know what they say..." He tossed the plasma rifle he carried to the ground and replaced it with the shotgun on his back. "Today... is a good day to die."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Everyone turned to see Grif reunited with his "Grif shot". "F**k that."

Sarge merely smiled and pumped his shotgun with a chuckle. Everyone went to work and geared up with whatever they could use inside the trophy room. Colorado topped off all his magazines and made sure his armor enhancements were working. His enhanced motion-tracker and his broad-spectrum HUD could see the Charon troops outside, waiting to tear into the room.

"You think the laser on this thing still works?" Simmons asked as he looked over the Monitor that Epsilon had used during their time fighting against Project Freelancer.

Tucker watched as the maroon soldier walked past. "We got this. I mean, we do got this, right?"

Epsilon was hovering above the aqua soldiers shoulder. "I keep running the stats in my head... well I mean, we're close, but no. We're still short one piece."

"What do you mean?"

The AI fragment looked up at the ceiling. "FILSS? The suit."

All the troopers stared in shock as the unit rose out of the ground. They all recognized the suit, and the memories ran through them, none of them capable of being described as _good_. Doc/O'Malley's medical scanner slipped out of his hand and hit the floor.

"What. The hell?" Tucker said, voicing what was on everyone's minds.

"I saw it when I connected to the terminal. It's got everything we need. Tucker, take off your helmet." The soldier looked at his friend like he was nuts.

* * *

As the unit lowered back into the floor, Tucker, now wearing the armor of the late Agent Maine, stood in a battle stance and whipped out his sword. Colorado stood behind him, his DMR at the ready.

Epsilon reappeared. "So how does it feel?" he asked.

"Kinda... tight in the crotch. But I could get used to this," Tucker answered as his new suit changed to his aqua.

"Now _that's_ a good look for you," Donut commented.

The two refocused as a Charon soldier shouted, "Prepare to breach!" loud enough for them to hear.

Sarge hefted his shotgun. "Gentlemen, looks like this is it." The leader of Red Team, war veteran, and former Helljumper. _It-_

Simmons was crouched down next to his superior and took the words out of Colorado's head. "Sir, it's been an honor." The Red Team suck-up, signature nerd, and electronics expert. _You have always been a close friend, Simmons. No, not a friend, a_ brother.

"(If I die, make sure my parts are recycled.)" Lopez, Red Team's robot and mechanic. _I always enjoyed your voice, Lopez._

"I love you too, Lopez!" Donut, Red Team's rookie, morale-raiser, and optimist. _You were annoying, but I can't imagine our adventures without you, friend._

"I would like to say that it has been a blessing to be with you all. To being a family!" He shouted the last part as a toast to them all.

"To being a family!" Talon echoed.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Doc said before switching to O'Malley. "Now let us strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, mwahahaha!" _Another good friend, Doc. Another good friend._

"Smartest thing you ever said," Grif called out to no one in particular. _You were always a brother to me, Grif. Just like you and Simmons._

"Yeah! Let's get them!" Caboose said enthusiastically as usual, aiming Freckles at the door. _Same for you, Caboose._

Epsilon said his goodbye last. "Hey, uh, I just wanted you guys to know that, out of everyone I've ever met... I hate you all the least." _And without you, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't change it for the galaxy, Church._

Tucker smiled beneath his helmet. "See you on the other side, Church." _You were always a good man at heart, Tucker._

They all saw the sparks hit the other corner.

* * *

Epsilon let out a heavy sigh and tossed away the sniper rifle his avatar always held. "Not this time, buddy."

Talon walked up to him. "Church... what are you doing?"

"What I need to do, Tal."

"Are you sure... about this?" Delta asked, his green avatar appearing.

"I'm sure."

The crimson avatar breathed deeply and swallowed. "If this is goodbye, then..." He grabbed Church's hand and shook it. "I will miss you. We all will."

"I know. Begin recording, D."

"Recording." With that, Delta vanished.

"Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the s**t out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories.

But with your help, these memories... they-they took form! They became _my_ voice, _my_ personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back. I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that.

I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time... hehe, it was actually _Doyle_ who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after.

But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith."

Church flashed into white before the light was snatched up, his voice still carrying. "Ain't that a b***h."

Talon stood through the whole message in a strict pose, his right hand raised to his crimson helmet in an stiff salute. He stood like that even after Church went away, after his fragments had spread to each of the Reds and Blues. With a deep breath, he broke and walked back to Colorado. He stared into the unique maroon visor and saw his reflection and that of the door a micrometer of its axis in the background.

He jumped back in, and was reunited with the one he had come to call his little sister.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A crimson figure clung to the side of the wall, trying his best to not get spotted. Slowly, he clambered over to a position to where he could get the drop on the Insurrectionist troops on the platform ahead. He got to the spot just as the leader yelled something out to North and South below. He looked to his left again for his mentor's signal, her adaptive camo unit making her almost invisible against the backdrop. He quickly double-checked his kinetic knuckles, then readied his combat knife.

Carolina jumped down and rolled into a trio of white soldiers, knocking them down with a roundhouse kick. Colorado followed her moves and proceeded to finish off the stunned men. A quick, downward slash with his knife ended one while his kinetic knuckles made sure another would never be able to use his left leg again. His knife hand came around as he spun and into the third guy's face, shattering the helmet if not downright killing him. He looked up to briefly see Carolina using the machine gun turret to take down the other platforms' support braces. Both fell, the soldiers on the left one landing on the helipad.

Carolina kicked the turret around, still launching a barrage of bullets, then leaped off. Colorado ducked low enough in time, then rolled off the ledge. He hit the ground in a roll and ran to North and South, switching out his knife for his specialized magnum. Carolina landed next to him gracefully.

"Okay. My turn," she said, activating her speed boosters. In a second, the teal Freelancer had incapacitated a group of recovered Innies. North and South also entered the brawl, changing to weapons better suited for close range.

Colorado opened fire with his magnum, each shot hitting their intended target. One man tried to charge the crimson Freelancer from behind, but got elbowed in the visor. A kinetic punch sent him flying half a second later. Returning to melee and hand-to-hand, Colorado jumped a soldier and blasted his helmet off, then slashing another across the chest.

He heard a gun spinning up and looked to see the base leader standing behind the weapon. The pad was sprayed with bullet fire, and the Freelancers took evasive action. North pushed his sister away, taking the shots that were meant for her as they cracked through his chest-plate. Carolina fired her grappling gun at the turret and pulled, forcing the gun to fire into the platform below it. It cracked in two and fell, taking everyone on top with it.

South supported North as they walked over to the railing, Carolina and Colorado providing cover fire with their magnums. "Come in, Command! We have wounded, you need to get us out of here right now!" South yelled.

Carolina moved behind the duo and grabbed them. "Come on, you two. We're leaving." She pulled them off the helipad with her as Colorado jumped off. All four landed on top of the Pelican dropship hiding below and out of sight. The ship rose to view the few remaining Innies as well as leave them to see who kicked their butts. "Sorry about the mess, fellas!" Carolina shouted with a small salute.

"We'll pay for the clean-up later!" Colorado shouted in a young, but experienced voice, giving a salute of his own. As the Pelican turned to leave, he helped South get North into the cargo bay. They got him onto a seat, and Colorado secured him.

"South, check our six," Carolina ordered from the cockpit.

Colorado got to the back view-port with South. "Heads up, we've got company back here!"

"Two bogies. Longswords!"

The Pelican shook from the fighters' attacks and from the pilot's maneuvers. Colorado grabbed a harness to stay steady, while South made her way to the cockpit.

"Can't you get us out of here?"

"I'm working on it," he heard the pilot respond.

A few seconds later, the bay glowed red in the warning lights. "What's that noise?"

"They have missile lock."

"That's bad."

"Yes, that's bad."

"Take evasive maneuvers!"

"I'm trying."

Another blast shook the Pelican. "Well, try harder!"

"South, do me a favor, would ya?

"What?" The door to the cockpit closed, forcing South back. "You stupid b***h!"

"I've heard that back seat driving—or piloting!—is not that good an idea," Colorado quipped, still trying to stay steady.

"Shut up!" South yelled as the maneuvers she demanded were coming back to bite her. "I hate flying!" The orchid agent was tossed around like a ping-pong ball, hitting her head on the lowered harnesses. A third hit to her head by the floor knocked her unconscious.

Colorado was too focused on not following South's actions to notice North waking up.

"Everybody hold on back there!" the pilot yelled through the door.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past minute?!" Colorado shouted in return. Fortunately, the craft was brought back to level, allowing the agent to loosen his grip. However, another missile explosion forced him to tighten it back up.

"Countermeasures depleted. North, get moving. I'm clearing you for equipment usage."

North had gotten South into a harness, despite his injuries. Only after Carolina gave the purple Freelancer the order did Colorado notice North's movement. Letting go of the harness, he helped his friend limp over to the ladder. Once he was on the ladder, the crimson agent picked up the busted helmet and quickly got himself _actually_ secured.

Seconds later, the Pelican dropped out of the sky. Colorado was suddenly very thankful that he chose to sit instead of stand. He switched off his radio and shouted in fear, "Talon, if this is the end, I just want you to know that you were an awesome companion."

The AI's avatar popped up on his HUD, chuckling. "Relax, man. You ain't gonna die yet."

Colorado's stomach jumped into his chest as the Pelican leveled out again, just above the ocean. He did breathe a sigh of relief as his stomach went back to where it was supposed to be. "Oh, thank you, Lord." North dropped into the bay, and fell back into unconsciousness from both the impact and his injuries. Colorado unstrapped himself and dropped to his wounded comrade. "Alright. Tal, show me the injuries and best ways to stabilize him, then make yourself scarce."

"Right." A list of currently treatable wounds were listed on his maroon HUD along with the proper procedures. "There you go. Call me if you need me." The avatar disappeared.

The only conscious Freelancer in the bay worked on North as best he could while the dropship moved into the hangar. The door opened and medical personnel were standing by. After he handed off North to them, Colorado looked around.

"Glad to live to see home again."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a while since the cryogenics mission, and Colorado was glad to see North fully recovered and ready to dive back in. All four Freelancers who had participated—North, South, Carolina, and Colorado—were standing at attention on one side of the bridge's projection table. The Director paced on the opposite, hands clasped behind his back.

"The data you recovered has pinpointed the location of a very important target for Project Freelancer. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir!" the soldiers shouted in unison.

The Director looked towards the man behind him. The dark-skinned man was never seen without his datapad resting on his arm, and everyone on board knew him simply as the... "Counselor, please update the board."

With a few movements of the finger and a confirming sound, the holographic leader-board hanging in front of the Freelancer moved the appropriate names. Carolina was at the top as number one, with Agent York below her in second. Colorado and Wyoming were tied for third, but the former's name was moved up anyways. The Dakota twins had also been switched up; North was now in fifth and South was dropped to sixth.

"That is all. Dismissed."

At the Director's words, the four went at ease. Carolina and Colorado turned to leave, but stopped when South pulled her helmet off with a _click_ , showing her short, blonde hair and gray eyes. "I thought you said the mission was a _success_ , sir?" she complained angrily.

The Director stayed completely calm as he politely answered South's question. "One of the mission objectives was _stealth_. Your carelessness revealed our intention and made our next mission more difficult. They'll be ready for us. Dismissed."

The orchid agent said nothing more and left, almost pushing Colorado out of the way when he didn't move back fast enough.

"Think I should talk to her?" Carolina asked North.

South punched the control panel hard enough to make it spark. It swung for a second, then fell to the floor as the door opened.

"Maybe we give her a minute," North answered.

* * *

Colorado kept his helmet on as he walked to the _Mother of Invention's_ mess hall. His head constantly bobbed in tune with the song he was currently playing inside his helmet. When no one was around or looking, he would break into a few dance moves, either spinning or waving his arms.

"Oh, Lillie Bell!" "Oh, _Lillie Bell!"_

"Though I may have done some foolin', this is why I never fell." He opened the door to the mess and took in today's aroma. _Smells like ravioli today. Hope they didn't sneak ricotta in, that crap's gross._ He filled up his tray and looked for a seat. Thankfully, there was an open one saved right beside his team, the Four Corners. "Hey, everyone."

"Glad you could make it, 'Rado," Utah said joyfully. Colorado set his tray down and brought his palm to Utah's open one with a _smack_ before sitting down. The platinum-colored Freelancer had his brown hair combed back towards his neck and sported the same eye color.

New Mexico had her sandy brown Rogue helmet on, hiding her Spanish heritage. Her armor had cactus green trims over the chest and head, the latter also sporting the drawing of a saguaro cactus on the right side of the visor. "You owe me ten bucks, Utah," she said with an undeniable accent. "Colorado never misses pasta."

"Except for the lasagna; Colton hasn't gone near it since he got sick." The female Freelancer sitting next to Colorado smiled at him. Her suit's colors—blue with gold accents—matched her code-name. Her helmet rested on the table in front of her. She had blonde hair to match her armor's gold, and the same blue in her eyes.

"It was the ricotta cheese. My stomach-"

"Couldn't _stomach_ it? Eh? Eh?" Utah finished, chuckling.

"I don't remember handing the job of wise-cracker over to you, Ute," Colorado shot back, pointing his fork at his comrade. He cut open the pasta and observed each piece before putting it into his mouth. "And yes, I found out it was the ricotta."

"Yup, definitely staying on the list."

"Uh, what list, Mex?"

Before said agent could explain, 'Zona beat her to it. "Mexico has, for whatever reason, a list-"

"Two, actually."

"Two lists of cheeses that Colton here hates and loves. Surprisingly, the hate list is really short."

"Ricotta and cottage on the top of that list," Colorado added before eating another bite. He swallowed it within seconds. "Favorites are cheddar, Havarti, mozzarella..."

"Cream?" Utah asked not-so-innocently.

Colorado choked and coughed repeatedly, his eyes shut in response. "Not- Not in the mess. Please. Aaach! I'm good now." Several Freelancers outside of the Corners knew about Arizona's and Colorado's relationship, but always threw in a few rumors just for entertainment's sake. "Can we avoid talk about sex whenever we are in the mess together?"

"Alright."

"Thank you. So... anyone got an update on anything?" Colorado pushed his tray aside, his appetite clearly ruined by Utah's comment.

"Nothing on my end," Mex answered, shaking her head.

"Well, I do have equipment training later with the bubble shield."

"Really? Do you need... _him_ ," Colorado whispered the word, "to help you?" He gave a wink to Utah and Arizona, who understood the signal and put their helmets on.

Once they locked in on a secure and private channel, Talon appeared on all four visors in an array of all the colors the team sported on their armor, not just crimson. "I'm always free to help whenever you need it," he started, his voice now a cacophony of the Freelancers' own. His avatar's helmet constantly switched back and forth between the standard and Rogue helmet before stopping on a combination of both. "That is why you made me, after all."

"Speaking of AI," 'Zona interrupted, "I've been hearing rumors about possible implantation in the future."

"You mean putting an AI... in our brains?"

"What are you worried about, Utah? You've had Tal plugged in with you before."

"I know. It's just... I can't help but feel like I'm letting a complete stranger come in and live with me."

Colorado nodded in thought. "Good point."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Mexico said, trying to bring the team's spirits back up.

The four stayed quiet long enough for Arizona to stand up. "Well, I guess if that's everything we needed to cover. We'll swing by and watch your session tomorrow, Utah, then we can train together after that's done. Sound good?" The others gave their approval. "Right. See you all later."

The Four Corners removed their helmets and dispersed. Colorado followed Arizona out. She looked behind to see him and smiled. "How are your knuckles holding out? They doing fine?"

He walked beside and held a fist up to his chest. "Still good. He's been teaching me how to control the power output with my head so I don't need him as much. _During_ battle, I must add."

"Practice is practice."

"Ain't that the truth. I keep getting pummeled by Carolina, but I think I am getting better at defending myself from her."

She chuckled. "Well, whatever happens, don't make her see you as York."

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Colorado and South looked on from the observation room as York, Wyoming, and Maine were readying up to fight the newest Freelancer recruit. The door opened and Washington and North came in.

"Just in time, guys."

"No way we would miss a three-on-one," Washington replied, taking a spot between the crimson and orchid agents.

"Three. Two. One," FILSS counted down and the match began. All three Freelancer's charged the new recruit, only to get swatted away like flies with a pugil stick swing.

Carolina walked in. "What's going on? There's no training session on the schedule."

"It's impromptu," South answered.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Some new recruit."

The team below got up and charged, but were knocked back down in no time.

Washington was certainly surprised. "Wow. He sure doesn't move like he's a recruit."

South scoffed at the fellow agent's blunder. "Why do you assume it's a guy. _She's_ a _girl_."

"Oh. I... I didn't really mean that he... I mean it... I mean her... I-"

Everyone except Carolina chuckled at the steel-gray-and-yellow agent's blunder. Colorado lost track of the conversation and watched the fight below. The team had managed to flank the black-armored recruit, but were hesitant to move in. Then they simultaneously charged, resulting in Maine and York landing on the floor. Wyoming was stuck on the agent's shoulder, his feet hanging above the ground and the pugil stick pressing against his neck.

Maine and York got back up and readied themselves. And by "readied," they raised their sticks above the waist before the new girl whacked them across the heads. Wyoming dropped to his feet and turned to attack, but was quickly taken out in a flurry of speedy hits all over his body. York followed suit, giving Maine enough time to swing his stick in a downward slash. The recruit blocked it and proceeded to give the same punishment. Maine was knocked out of his senses from an uppercut to his jaw, the hit powerful enough to break the end off the recruit's stick. With everyone down and out, she tossed away the broken weapon and walked away.

"Round One: over. Pugil sticks training, complete. Point awarded..."

"Yeesh. Glad I ain't down there," Colorado said. He winced in sympathy as Maine pushed himself onto his feet, only to lose his balance and fall back down. Twice.

"Texas, huh?" Washington repeated the announcement.

Carolina's arms were crossed over her chest. "I thought that name was reserved."

"Nice moves."

"Could be luck. We'll see."

FILSS continued, "Beginning hand-to-hand combat. Round Two in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin."

Colorado looked on with interest. The team lined up against Texas, fists ready. Maine rushed forward and was punched back; Wyoming quickly followed his fellow Freelancer. York lost his focus and took a fist to the gut and a face-plant on the floor. Maine recovered and broke her defense with an uppercut, but couldn't escape her counters. He threw another a punch, was grabbed, and thrown into Wyoming. York got up, but was likewise tossed away.

Colorado let loose a whistle. "Dang."

"Wow."

North smiled beneath his helmet. "Okay, that was pretty impressive."

Carolina just glared on in silent observation.

Below, York, Maine, and Wyoming got back onto their feet. The last two rushed in together, leaving York to follow. Texas expertly beat back the white-and-brown Freelancer, and his counterpart ran right into her fist. She moved around like a cat, dodging and blocking hits while landing her own. Even flanked on all sides, she knocked them down one by one, kicking Maine and Wyoming in the head and back respectively, and finished by kneeing York in the face.

 _Okay, knuckles are definitely out of the question against her_ , Colorado told himself. If he were down there, his kinetic knuckles would be more of a liability than an asset.

"Round over. Point Texas. Hand-to-hand combat complete. Now resetting the floor for Lockdown Paint Scenario." Pillars rose up out of the training floor.

Groans filled the observation room upon hearing "Lockdown Paint".

"Ugh," Wash complained. "I hate that paint."

"Tell me about it. That stuff hits my knuckles and my fingers are broken for a week," Colorado said, flexing his fingers and making sure they were still good out of forced habit.

South: "Stings like a b***h."

North: "Turns your armor hard as a rock."

"I wouldn't know." Everyone looked at Carolina. "It's not bad if you don't let it hit you," she reasoned.

"Thanks," Wash replied in a sarcastic tone. "I'll try to remember that."

"Round Three, in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin."

The room below turned into a pink slaughterhouse. York was the only one left within the first five seconds; Maine got shot three times and punched back and Wyoming got hit in the face not long after. The gold Freelancer eventually ran into Tex, who kneed him in the crotch and blasted him in the face. In the subsequent round, he was left on his own and was quickly ambushed, whether it be from above or behind.

Maine and Wyoming finally got teamwork and patience into their heads, and didn't run out straight away. At York's signal, they all leaped out of cover... and hit the floor, pink paint stuck to their armor. Next round had Wyoming be the last one standing on his team; he was pushed to the ground and Texas walked away, twirling her pistol on her finger like an old gunslinger.

The longest round so far had Wyoming get hit in the left thigh, dropping him on his rear, but still leaving him in. While he crawled for cover, Maine took a hit to both arms, but kept on his powerful swings. A shot to the head finally took him down, and York jumped over his flying body. He managed to knock Texas' pistol out of her hand, but she grabbed him and unceremoniously emptied York's mag into his crotch. She walked off and didn't even look as she scored a final shot on Wyoming's visor.

"Round Nine, begin."

The recognizable sound of live shots reached the observation room. "What?!" Washington asked, shocked. "Are they using live rounds on the training floor?"

"Looks like it," South answered, unconcerned.

"That's against protocol, they're gonna kill her!"

CT apparently came in during the previous round, since Colorado hadn't noticed her when the paint rounds started. "Probably," she said in the same tone as South.

"Someone should get the Director!"

"The Director? Who do you think gave them the ammo?"

"Watch your mouth, CT," Carolina snapped. The brown Freelancer returned to watching the fight.

With Maine and Wyoming using live ammunition, Texas was a bit more cautious. York seemed to have warned her, as she was not as brutal towards him than before. But that didn't mean she stopped beating the crap out of him whenever he got close. She stuck Maine into a pillar, but got shot in the right shoulder. The black Freelancer pounced on Wyoming with unseen fury, and knocked him to the ground. She threw York away from her and unleashed a magazine of paint rounds into Wyoming, his stuck body bouncing off a pillar before being smashed headfirst into it.

Maine tore his hand free from the immobilizing paint and shoulder-charged the pillar between him and Texas. She dodged the debris, but York was hit hard and landed on the ground in a daze. With a flurry of point-blank shots, she punched Maine back into the pillar.

Colorado saw something fly out of the agent's hand and Texas dodging it. He realized what it was too late. The grenade landed next to York, who was quickly shot multiple times with the lockdown paint until it exploded, sending him flying. Everyone moved to get down to the floor and provide aid.

"S**t!"

"Damn it! Those maniacs!"

"What the f**k are they doing?!"

"Idiots!" Colorado yelled as he led the group, subconsciously checking his belt and legs for the medical kit he always had on hand.

"Medical team en route. Please remain calm," FILSS said in her neutral voice.

The door opened and Colorado dashed to York's moaning body. He ignored his comrades' conversation and helped the medics. His HUD immediately scanned the Freelancer and marked the injuries. He pointed out the wounds and opened up his kit.

"Everyone! Stand down now!"

He pushed the kit to the medic beside him. "Here. I'll get it back in the med-bay." The suited man nodded and Colorado joined the other four Freelancers, standing at attention next to South.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! I expect you to act as a team!" the Director shouted in anger as he paced in front of them.

"They used live ammunition on the floor, sir. That's against regulation."

The Director berated Washington, approaching the soldier with his hands behind his back as always. Everyone else backed off, and Colorado silently gulped in fear. "Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Washington?!"

"So, y-you're not punishing them?"

"Ingenuity and adaptability are admirable traits! You should all learn something from this. Dismissed." The Director turned away and left.

The crimson agent relaxed as best he could, then knelt down next to York and continued to help the medics. Once they stabilized him, York was moved to the med-bay.

"Hey, thanks for your help," the lead medic said.

Colorado put on a small smile behind his maroon visor. "No problem."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Colorado waited with everyone else around the projection table while Carolina approached the Director. They all knew that this mission would be one of the most important they have ever done, simply by looking at the number of Freelancers here. He stood next to Florida, who had deep blue ODST armor instead of the standard MJOLNIR suit everyone else wore.

The Director came to the table and came to a stop next to the Counselor. "Agents! Your mission today is by far the most important you have undertaken to date. As our Number One, Carolina will be leading from the field."

Carolina pushed a few buttons, and the table projected a blue sphere. "As you may have heard, there is suspected Insurrectionist activity in this area. Our intel says that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location." The sphere opened back into the table. Another button was pressed, and the hologram showed a metropolis with high-rises stretching to the sky, the tallest tower taking center-stage. "It's a hundred and ten-story building in the middle of an urban environment."

"What does security look like?" Wyoming asked in that British accent of his.

"They have enough troops to fill a hundred and ten-story building."

"So, that's a lot of security."

"We're up to it," Carolina replied, then continued. A red line traveled up the target building as she spoke. "Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it."

"The Sarcophagus?" North repeated.

"That is what we are calling the primary objective," the Director clarified.

"But since this is a high-level asset, we need to access a key code to open the Sarcophagus."

Washington had to throw in a comment. "I'm guessing they don't keep that just taped to the side."

"It's held by an official of the program who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspections. That's when we'll hit the facility." The hologram spat out a red car with the official's head floating above it. "We need to acquire both targets within minutes of each other. We fail that, the remaining target will enter lockdown and we'll miss our window."

"We will _not_ have another chance at this," the Director sternly emphasized.

"Two teams, then," Colorado stated the realization.

Carolina nodded. "Two teams. Team A will consist of me, Wash, Colorado, and Maine." The large Freelancer cracked his knuckles loudly upon hearing his name. "We will work infiltration on the Package's storage facility. York is still in the infirmary, so Colorado, you will have to pull off lockpicking duty."

"I'll handle it."

The door to the command deck slid open. "Hey, don't be so quick to give away my job," the gold Freelancer said, faking a somewhat hurt tone. York walked to the others, the door closing behind him.

"York?" Wash questioned.

Carolina turned around and walked up to York, but she stopped at a respectable distance. "I thought you were in the hospital."

"According to their records, I am."

"How's your eye?"

"It's okay," he answered happily, continuing past the team leader. "Docs are letting me out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh?" the steel-and-yellow soldier repeated again.

"Look, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me. Besides, you need someone to get you in."

"Good to have you back in the fight, man." Colorado slapped a crimson-armored hand on York's shoulder, then removed it after a friendly shake.

Carolina came back. "You're good, right?" she whispered.

"Okay, look, I said I was _okay_. Good might be oversettling it a little-"

"It's settled, then," the Director said loudly. "York will join Team A and get them into the facility."

The two Freelancers switched positions so Carolina could have the table back. "Transport will be two lightly-equipped Pelican dropships."

479er spoke up, surprising Colorado. "We're rigged for fast running only, people. No heavy armaments."

"Understood," the agent replied.

"Team B will be North, Wyoming, CT, and Florida. You will act as recon for Team A, and once we enter the building, you will disengage to attack the target on the freeway. North will lead Team B."

"Got it," the newly-appointed team leader responded.

CT, who had been quiet up until this point, finally spoke up. "What about Agent South?"

The Director immediately answered the question. "Agent South will not be accompanying you on this mission."

"Hmm... guess the world's a tough place when you move down a rank. And where's our new recruit? Will she be joining us?"

"That's enough questions, Connecticut."

Carolina took the spotlight again. "Team B should be simple. Stop the vehicle and grab the case. Team A? You have more of a challenge." Colorado rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Mainly, the Sarcophagus is an unknown."

Wash asked for more clarification. "How unknown are we talking?"

"Unknown in that we don't know its size, or its weight, or its dimensions."

"Actually, ma'am, I may have a _rough_ estimate." The crimson Freelancer looked to his top superior. "With your permission, sir."

"Go ahead, Colorado."

"The Sarcophagus is large enough to contain an object or objects the size of a human, at least. Depending on the material used in the container—and the weight of whatever is inside—it's going to be heavy."

"How do you know this?" Florida asked.

"Inferring from the name and its history," Colorado answered. "That's all, sir."

"How will we know what to look for?" Wash inquired for the umpteenth time.

"It will have these markings on its exterior," the Team A leader replied, changing the hologram to show a large insignia.

"I saw those same markings on the oil platform," North commented.

"Correct. That facility created the primary objective."

"Do we know what's inside it?"

"Yes, we know," the Director confirmed.

"Yup, definitely heavy," 'Rado mumbled under his breath.

"We have a job to do, people. Let's do it right and come home safe," Carolina finished.

"That is all. You are dismissed!"

All nine Freelancers stood to attention and shouted, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Arizona traveled with Colorado to the _Invention's_ docking bay. "Knuckles?"

He raised his fists and looked them over. A whine raised and just as quickly died. "Check and primed."

"Med kit?"

He patted his belt and legs. "Check. Primary and reserve both topped off."

"HUD?"

His vision flashed between each spectrum, then returned to normal with bio-scans of everyone around him. "Check."

"Kiss?"

"Che- Wait a sec." He quickly tore off his helmet and her lips touched his own. It was quick, but still made both participants smile. 'Rado put his helmet back on, locked it, then looked back at 'Zona. "Check."

"Come back safe."

"Don't worry, I will. And I'll make sure the others come home safe as well." The door opened and the two moved to Team A's Pelican. Maine was already aboard, hand hanging off the weapon rack.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I know. But I do it anyways." Colorado jogged to the dropship's bay and stopped inside. He took a seat and sat down, then waved a salute when he saw Arizona still watching him. She nodded and turned away, and he dropped his arm. Alarms began to blare, but were cut off once the cargo hatch closed and sealed shut.

Colorado leaned back and tightened his harness, preparing himself for the drop to the planet below. He felt eyes focusing on him, so he looked around to see York looking at him. "I don't want to hear it, York."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but it's the advice in your head that you're thinking of saying." Colorado paused for a moment before finishing, "You don't tell me how to date and I don't spread rumors about you. Win-win."

Maine chuckled a throaty growl that shut both parties up.

 _He does leave an impression on you_ , Talon remarked inside 'Rado's head.

 _Just drop it. You have the algorithms?_

 _Already uploaded._

 _Thanks. Now stay scarce._

The AI nodded and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The double doors behind the quartet of Freelancers closed as they moved forward.

"Alright, everyone, spread out!" Carolina ordered. "What we need is here somewhere."

Colorado spotted a large container at the end of the aisle, and immediately went towards it.

"Take as many scans as possible," Team A's leader continued. "There may be other things here we can use."

"I'll be sure to pick some up, then," the crimson Freelancer joked. He examined the container for the markings he had seen earlier. "Found it!" he yelled, waving Wash and Carolina over.

 _"Team A, got us an exit up here. Straight up the stairwell, door to the roof, helipad."_

"Copy. I'll radio air support." Carolina looked at the other team members. "Now, how are we going to get that thing up to the roof?"

"(I don't know.)" Maine growled, shaking his arms dismissively. 'Rado noticed the large weapon magnetized to Maine's back.

Focusing back on the issue at hand, Colorado pushed the Sarcophagus, and took note that it was lighter than he expected. "Sure as hell can't carry the thing."

"York, I saw window washing unit when we came into the facility. Can you find where it attaches to the building?"

 _"I don't know, that's a tough one. Let me see what I can do."_

"What are you up to?" Wash asked.

"Improvising. Come here, Maine." Carolina moved to the window, Maine following eagerly.

Colorado looked to the doors and saw the bright white-blue cutting torch as it went up. So did Wash. "Better hurry!" the latter shouted as he and his comrade raised their rifles at the ready. They looked back when they heard a kick followed by a gunshot. Carolina stood there, alone, and Maine was nowhere to seen.

"I don't even want to know," 'Rado said, shaking his head.

"That oughta buy us some time." The radio on Maine's end was picking the screams of the poor souls who were "fighting" him.

"I almost feel bad for the people down there," Wash said.

"Don't."

"What? I said 'almost.'"

"Can it, please," Colorado said, aiming his DMR at the doors. The slabs of steel were blown towards the trio once the torch met the top. The Freelancers opened fire, cutting down the breaching Innies. Through the smoke, they could see another figure slowly approaching.

The soldier passed through the smoke slowly, showing his red-and-black armor. On his back was obviously a fuel tank, since a hose connected it to the flamethrower he held in his hands. His visor was painted a blood red, with sharp white teeth coming out of the edges. The look reminded Colorado of one of those aliens or something from an horror film he watched.

Wash lowered his weapon as the unknown pointed his flamethrower at the trio. "What the f**k is with this guy?"

His question was answered by a huge stream of fire that shot out of the large weapon. All three Freelancers dove for cover, Colorado moving the farthest back. Once in their spots, they opened fire. Unfortunately, the guy's armor was strong enough to stop the bullets, some ricocheting into the walls.

The flamethrower retaliated with another burst aimed as Wash, who dove to the ground to avoid getting hit. He tossed a grenade as he got up, which blew up in midair. The flames forced the steel-and-yellow soldier into Colorado's cover, then swept across the floor and over Carolina's spot. The weapons on the table in front of her sparked and detonated, blasting her back.

Colorado opened suppressing fire on the attacker, fighting against his instinct to save his ammo. The flamethrower ignored the shots and sent another burst in Wash's direction. He jumped over the flames, grabbed a weapon that was laying on the ground, took aim, and fired a bright green shot at the Insurrectionist soldier. The man sidestepped the shot and watched as it bounced off the floor and into the ceiling outside the room.

"What the hell?! It bounces?" Wash complained while stupidly staying in the open. "Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever... of all-" He was interrupted by Carolina tackling him back into Colorado's position.

"Stay low!" she ordered before running off.

Colorado took the opportunity to smack Wash's helmet. "Next time, don't stay out in the open." Wash groaned and both men watched as Carolina proceeded to take down the flamethrower guy, using only an alien aircraft, a grenade, and a giant hammer. As soon as stuff stopped flying everywhere, Colorado and Wash got up and regrouped with Carolina.

"That guy was a d**k," Wash commented.

"Shut up, Wash."

"Come on. Let's get moving, you two," Carolina responded, the trio jogging to the stairwell to the roof.

"That bit with the purple plane, that was just showing off."

York was waiting for the other agents. "Come on, come on, hurry!" Once Colorado was out, he smashed the control panel and closed the doors. He lingered, but caught up to the others. "Hey, where's Maine?"

"Downstairs, keeping our hosts occupied," Wash answered. Ahead of them, Colorado smiled as the screams were picked up again.

"Man, I almost feel bad for them."

"That's what I said!"

"479er, this is Team Alpha; we need evac on the roof of the tower," Carolina radioed.

 _"Roger that! I'm on it!"_

"Come on," York started, "its up... here."

All four Freelancers stopped upon seeing the black figure in front of them.

"Oh, crap!" Colorado mumbled and speedily made sure his knuckles were powered down.

"You!" Carolina growled. "What are you doing here?" She spotted the device that Texas had been working on. "Is that a bomb? I knew it. It was you who blew up the oil platform!"

"That thing blew up?" 'Rado asked, surprised.

"Somebody's been covering our tracks. You're on the roster too, but they hid your name. Why did they send you?"

York moved between the two ladies. "Hey, hate to bust up the reunion here, but we got a problem."

The door behind them smashed open and another red-and-black soldier appeared, shouting orders. Within seconds, a large force appeared on the rooftop _with_ air support. "Completely surround them!" Colorado recognized the voice and growled. "No one gets behind me!"

"Drop your weapons!" All five Freelancers released their guns from their grips and let them fall to the ground, and raised their arms in the air. Colorado didn't bother with his knuckles, knowing he'd likely get shot before he would be able to use them.

The leader pointed his shotgun at York. "You, d**khead! Disarm the bomb!"

"Easy, easy. No reason to get all dramatic. Okay? Let me take a crack."

"Just f**king do it already!"

"Easy, easy, man," York said calmly as he picked up the bomb. "Uh, this isn't a bomb. It's a transmitter."

The man sighed in relief. "Alright, it's not a bomb. Wait, a transmitter? What's it transmitting?"

"Our location." York looked up at the sky.

"Why would it do that?"

A circle of lasers surround the tower, then closed in to lock onto the transmitter with a loud beep and a single red laser.

"What the hell? There were five of them here! What the f**k is going on?" Colorado looked around, seeing Carolina and Texas had disappeared, only for the enemy soldiers to starting falling to the ground in pain. "What'd I say? I said one thing! Keep them in front of me!"

York stood next to the guy and handed over the transmitter. "Hey, man. Would you mind holding this for me for a sec? Thank you." Then he ran away.

The Innie looked up to follow the laser and saw a massive yellow slug shoot towards him. "Oh, son of a-"

The MAC round burrowed into the tower, blowing away everyone on the roof and knocking the aircraft askew. The Freelancers got onto their feet and looked around. The tower made a very loud creaking noise before the roof began collapsing. "Oh, crap!" Colorado yelled as he ran to the edge, the others and the growing hole catching up to him.

"This must be karma for kicking Maine out the window!" Carolina shouted.

Team A jumped off the building. They streamlined themselves and caught up to the falling Sarcophagus. Carolina got on top and directed it to the Pelican below, but had to leap off to avoid getting hit by a Hornet. Wash took her spot and took out the aircraft before Texas came out of nowhere and pushed the container into the Pelican, which left as soon as the hatch closed.

"Well, there goes our ride," York said.

"You think maybe we should have had a fallback plan?"

"Where's Maine?" Colorado asked, visibly trying to keep calm despite the ever increasing chances of becoming a rather messy stain on concrete.

Without warning, a Warthog caught them out of the air. Carolina hung onto the turret while York and 'Rado hanging onto the rollcage. "Are we in a car?!" York yelled before they went into a tunnel.

Inside, everyone got situated; Carolina took the machine gun with Colorado sitting against the driver seat, hanging onto the hull, and York took the passenger seat. The jeep jumped out onto the freeway, and Maine constantly swerved as he tried to both get on the right side of the road and not smash into a car in the process.

"Let York drive for the rest, Maine," Colorado yelled once they were on the correct side. "I don't trust you behind the wheel."

"(Fine.)"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Rado was sure everyone was smiling behind their helmets as the tall Freelancer walked back to the Warthog. He knew he was.

"Nice work, Maine," Carolina congratulated.

"Thanks." Colorado's smile grew wider upon hearing the man's actual voice instead of the quiet grunts and growls that would normally come out. Maine magnetized the briefcase to his back before stepping onto the jeep and into the passenger seat.

"Subtle as always," York said as the white-and-orange soldier packed his Brute Shot in, got in the passenger seat, and accepted Colorado's fist bump. "Response team is probably on the way."

As the driver revved up the engine, Carolina moved onto the turret's turntable while Colorado removed his pistol and squeezed himself between the driver-side roll cage and the back of the jeep. "Let's get the hell out of here," the former ordered.

"Hold on!" The Warthog began to move, then jumped onto the freeway. York swerved and maneuvered his way between the civilian vehicles.

'Rado, facing backwards, was the first to see them. "Here they come! Two Hornets, six o'clock high!" Carolina turned the gun around and immediately opened fire as two soldiers jumped off the helicopters. 'Rado didn't start pulling the trigger until the attackers moved closer.

The two Innies retaliated, forcing Carolina to duck behind the turret's blast shield. Colorado made due with what he had.

"Maine, protect the briefcase!" A rifle shot, quickly succeeded by a pained grunt from Maine, caused Carolina to turn around. "Maine? Sniper!" she shouted, ducking as another shot struck the gun.

Colorado got up, not bothering with suppressing fire, and scanned Maine's unconscious body draped over the windshield. "High-caliber shot under the pectoral plating. Can't do anything for it while we-"

 _Heads up!_

'Rado took his AI's warning a second too late as well as an armored boot into his visor. He was knocked onto his back, but shook it off. One of the Insurrectionist soldiers, a woman judging from her figure was in a fistfight with Carolina. He grabbed his combat knife and slashed at the attacker, but she jumped over it and grabbed the case off of Maine's back. Carolina punched her off the Warthog and tried to get a hold as the objective bounced off her hands.

As Colorado got up, he was kicked hard in the side by the second soldier. The recoil sent the crimson Freelancer over the side, hanging on with just his right arm and foot, his torso inches from the large rear tire.

"Hold on!" York yelled before swerving the Warthog to the left, throwing Colorado back in and Carolina and the sleeveless soldier onto the flatbed in front of them.

"Thanks, man," 'Rado breathed before hooking himself onto the turret. He let himself have a short smile for seeing Maine back up, no doubt desiring revenge. York got the jeep alongside and behind the flatbed, providing 'Rado with a clear line of sight on the female Insurrectionist. Unfortunately, she put Maine between her and 'Rado, causing the latter to curse.

A barrel impacted the front bumper, making York lose control. Talon yelled at 'Rado inside his head to disconnect from the gun. The crimson Freelancer managed to get free before the barrel tore the machine gun off.

"Would you quit throwin' s**t?!" York shouted, bringing the Warthog over to the right side of flatbed holding the sniper. "On your left! On your left!" All three soldiers ducked from the two close-range shots, to which York retaliated by ramming the flatbed. The sniper was knocked off, but he recovered and blasted back to the jeep with his jetpack.

Maine swiftly punched him in the face as he came up the right, the force knocking the Insurrectionist into a lamppost with a painful scream. The flatbed carrying Carolina and the other two Innies came next, and the white-and-orange Freelancer leaped off the Warthog, his intended target being the woman. The woman boosted out of the way and countered Maine's heavy swing, kicking him back against Carolina.

On the jeep, Colorado topped off his pistol and aimed for a clear shot. Before he fired, York tossed Maine's Brute Shot to Carolina, who quickly used it to slash the female soldier across the waist and stab her in the chest. He just switched to the other soldier when he heard the shot.

Maine was thrown onto the flatbed by the sleeveless soldier, his attempt to get up stopped by the loud stomp onto his chest. Colorado stared in shock as within two seconds, a whole magazine of magnum rounds were emptied into Maine's throat, blood spattering onto the white armor.

"NOOO!" he and Carolina both yelled. The team leader stabbed the Brute Shot down on the soldier as Colorado jumped onto the flatbed, kinetic knuckles primed. He charged the female soldier with a hateful scream, Talon subtlety aiding his handler's throws and dodges.

The first punch was deflected and kicked away. 'Rado's second punch was aimed at her feet instead, but hit the flatbed, causing the end to jump a bit and knock the two combatants away from each other.

The flatbed jumped again, this time by a still-breathing Maine and his new toy. The trailer swerved left and right before hitting a car, sending everyone flying. Carolina reached out to take the briefcase off Maine's back, but she missed and landed hard in the back of the Warthog. 'Rado grabbed hold of the jeep's right side as it passed, the force tearing the Freelancer's arm out of its socket. Ignoring the wheel and road grinding against his body, he swung his left arm up. Carolina caught it and pulled him in.

As he got back on the vehicle, he heard a loud roar and turned his head to look behind them. He caught a glimpse of Maine falling before pain overcame his systems. He stayed coherent enough to see Texas race past on a motorcycle.

"Don't let her grab it first!" Carolina growled.

"Who cares who gets it first?!"

"I do!" The tunnel doors ahead began to close. "Both of you, bail out!"

"Bailing!" York jumped out of the driver's seat while Colorado got off on the passenger's side. He landed hard on his dislocated arm and rolled several times before stopping. Groaning, he pushed himself onto his feet and stumbled. Ignoring the burning pain in his arm, he jogged to York.

"You alright, York?"

"I should think you should be asking yourself that question."

"Heh. This," he motioned to his dangling right arm, "is just a flesh wound." He reset his arm and screamed in pain. "Okay," he breathed. "I... I'm good... now."

The roar of engines and the opening of a hatch meant the evac Pelican had arrived. Together, the duo jumped on and took their seats among Team B. Upon seeing Wyoming's state, Colorado moved to help, despite some protests.

One being Talon.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The medical officer politely pushed Colorado out of the surgery area. "Sir, you have done all you can, especially with your arm. Please, let us handle it."

The agent sighed and responded with a "Yes, sir," stepping away from the door. He made his way to the observation window in the recovery room, where Arizona was waiting. He stopped next to her and watched as the personnel inside worked on Maine.

"How is he?" 'Zona asked.

"Not good. They're gonna stabilize him for transport to a medical station."

"And you?"

"Nothing to worry about."

She narrowed her eyes. "Colton..."

"Dislocated my right shoulder, reset upon pickup. Stuck with just my left hand for a few days," he explained quickly.

An English chuckle came from one of the beds. "Just kiss each other already, you two."

Colorado rolled his eyes and glared at Wyoming. "Shouldn't you be resting for your own injuries?"

"How can I when you two are standing in the same room and talking?"

The crimson agent groaned much to the others' amusement. "Fine. We'll leave. But as a medical officer, I order you to get back into top shape soon."

"And you're not giving yourself the same order?" Wyoming asked, nodding at Colorado's right arm.

"Ugh, I can never win with you." He turned back towards Arizona. "I'm going to the mess. Coming?"

"I'll catch up shortly."

Colorado nodded and went out the door, leaving the two Freelancers watch as Maine was worked on. The room stayed silent until Arizona stepped towards the door.

"You are a perfect match for him. And he for you."

"Yes, he is."

"May I ask when you two will get married?"

"As soon as we get out of Freelancer."

"Well, I advise doing it quickly. We don't stay young forever."

Arizona snorted. "And what does an Englishman know about love?"

"Fine, forget I said a thing," the man remarked, his tone unchanged. "If you want the actual love expert, then talk to Louisiana."

"He goes by Louis, Wyoming."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you have talked to him?"

The female agent shook her head and left, leaving the laughing former bounty hunter to his mustache.

* * *

When 'Rado walked into the mess, he noticed that there were more fellow Freelancers than there usually were. Fortunately, each of them stuck to their own little groups and teams, making the population increase easier to see. Maryland, Massachusetts, and Nevada were talking around a table while California and Rhodey worked on something on the opposite end. North and South were at another one conversing with the Virginia sisters.

Grabbing his tray of food, he walked over to Utah and Mexico, the latter's helmet off. They didn't say anything to him, immediately telling him that something is going on. After several failed attempts at using his fork-laden left hand, he set the utensil down and groaned. "Alright. What's going on, you two?"

"She... didn't tell you?" Utah asked. Ever since his training accident with his armor enhancement, his attitude and outlook had changed. But the other Corners knew that he'd be back to his old self eventually. They bet on when that happened.

"Tell me about what?" the crimson soldier asked, totally lost.

The other team members looked at each other nervously. "She said she wanted to tell you before you left for your mission," Mexico said, "but I'm guessing she didn't want you to lose focus."

"W-what are you talking about?" His voice was being laced more and more with concern.

"Zona is... well... How do I explain this?"

Mexico sighed. "Congratulations, Colorado. You're going to be-"

"Be what?" Arizona's voice interrupted. Colorado looked over his shoulder and scooted over for his girlfriend. "Hmm?"

Utah's facade broke as he groaned and buried his head in his arms. "Dang it, 'Zona. We almost got him to break."

"Wait, what?" the crimson agent asked, completely confused.

"We can still tell him," Mexico said to Utah. She turned towards 'Rado. "As I was going to say, congrats. You're going to be a father."

Colorado's mind stopped and had to backtrack. "Wait. A 'father?'"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that Colton," Arizona said as though she didn't fully grasp what their sand-colored teammate had revealed. "More of a... father figure."

'Rado raised his eyebrow.

"Remember when I said I've been hearing rumors about AI implantation?" 'Rado nodded. "Well... I'm getting one. Soon."

With Talon's help, Colorado finally understood. But one thing was stuck on his tongue. "But where does me being a father-like figure come in?"

"The AI that's been assigned to me is a little... shy. The Counselor and I had a meeting about it. From what he's told me, she's the first one they managed to get and that given our relationship, I would be the perfect match for her."

"Her?" Utah asked.

"Feminine programming, Ute."

"Oh."

 _So does this mean we'll be getting a new addition to the family?_

 _I think_ so, 'Rado mentally said. Glancing at his teammates, then at his uneaten meal, he pushed it away and stood up. "I can't eat like this. I'll just get myself some of Vermont's ration bars."

"I'll take your lunch," Utah said, already pulling the tray towards him.

"I've got equipment training to do. Y'all can come," 'Zona offered.

"Sure," Mexico agreed, getting up herself.

"I'll be right there," the team's white-platinum agent replied around a ball of food.

* * *

Utah and Mexico took cover behind two pillars, while 'Rado watched from above in the observation room. 'Zona was actively hunting the other Corners, aided by a small drone under her—and Talon's—control.

 _So when is this implantation supposed to take place?_

"A few days from now," 'Zona answered, her exterior speakers turned off as well as the others.

The video feed from the drone went nuts when Mexico took some potshots at it. The device moved back behind a pillar and broke contact, now off to find Utah.

Arizona, now that Mexico was marked on her HUD, pressed forward to eliminate the Southeast Corner. A flash alerted the agent that Utah had been spotted and was now outlined.

 _Yay. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about it. Would it be... human of me to consider her as a sister?_ Talon asked as he brought the drone back to the blue-and-gold Freelancer.

'Zona halted her advance to remove the scanner attachment and replace it with the weapon attachment, fully loaded with lockdown paint. "I'd say it is, Tal." A pink glob shot past her visor, forcing her around the pillar. The sound of stomping footsteps increased, then ended with a _BAM_ as Utah was clothes-lined by an outstretched arm reinforced with the body of a drone.

The downed soldier activated his external speakers. "I ran into that one. But I can't deny the view," he quipped, chuckling until 'Zona shot him in the crotch. He could see the smile through her polarized visor as he moaned.

A paint-shot caught Arizona in the leg, knocking her to the ground with a curse. Mexico opened fire while her opponent used the drone as a shield. Ultimately, the paralyzing substance overcame the makeshift defense and covered the Freelancer, leaving Mexico as the victor.

"Is it wrong for me to say how incredibly sexy you look right now?" Utah said, earning a look from the standing woman. There was small pause—and a hidden smile—before she shot her teammate in the face.

 _Guess it is_ , the AI said. _Nice going... uncle._

"What?" Utah shouted in surprise, his voice muffled almost completely by the paint over his helmet. He had to wait a minute for New Mexico to apply the remover before getting up. "What did you just call me?"

 _Uncle Utah. Hmm, has a nice ring to it,_ Talon cajoled. _Now, would you mind helping_ Mom _up, please?_


End file.
